Cistern bodies of this type are known in general. They are usually produced from ceramic material or plastic. In recent years, an improved flushing method has made it possible to reduce to a considerable extent the quantity of water necessary for flushing. Accordingly, it has been possible for the cistern body to be constructed with a smaller volume. However, the smaller interior of the cistern bodies has resulted in difficulties as regards accommodating the fittings, that is to say, in particular, the inflow and outflow fitting. In the case of flush-mounted flushing cisterns in particular, this has resulted in the operation of installing the inflow and outflow fitting being complex and more laborious. In the case of these flushing cisterns, these fittings have to be introduced through an inspection opening arranged on the front or at the top. In addition, the overall depth is comparatively small in these flushing cisterns.